


Danganronpa X Max Steel: What's My Side?

by JazLiy75



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazLiy75/pseuds/JazLiy75
Summary: (In Jason Naught's POV)Have you ever thought of a villain taking a role of a protagonist? Well, this is Jason Naught's story on what was like for a villain like him to be the hero of his own story. As question to question pop inside his mind, he had to go through a killing game that he wished he wasn't part of and that it was all just a nightmare. How will he endure it? Will he able to survive the dreadful killing game? And who was the true behind the killing game this time? Will Naught be the new successor of the Ultimate Despair herself, the late Junko Enoshima?





	Danganronpa X Max Steel: What's My Side?

"Miss Lawrence... I don't understand the purpose of watching or reading detective stuff. I mean, I'm the CEO of a big technology company and it's not that there's going to be a murder happen in THI or anything."

I meant seriously... For the last three weeks, Shamia had given me so many movies and books about murder, court trials and detective stuff. I know she could think... Out of the box sometimes but this! I'm not sure if she was getting delusional or something. What was exactly going on in her head?

But starting today... The real reason she did all of those was finally revealed.

It all started when Shamia walked into my office and in her hand was a piece of folded paper. Weird... 

"Mr Naught... About the whole murder and detective thing, here's the real reason why. It maybe a piece of paper but I'll explain after you see the content," said Shamia as she gave me the paper. 

Well, might as well read the content. But as soon as I unfolded the paper, I was slightly surprised but confused as well.

_Jason Naught..._  
_Puhuhuhuhuhu~_  
_You'll be the next Ultimate Despair and the successor of the late Junko Enoshima._

  
"Ultimate Despair? Junko Enoshima? What does have to do with me?"

That was my first question, which not I probably shouldn't ask as Shamia bang my desk hard. 

"Naught! They want you to bring despair to the world! That's what the Ultimate Despair does and despair is a true definition of the late Junko Enoshima. Listen... I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want you to be like her. She had done way more diabolical things compared to your and Dredd's evil doings combine!"

"Puhuhuhuhuhu~ Indeed she's right!"

That was when a black and white teddy bear looking robot appeared behind Shamia. The white half looks normal but the black half... Its red eye along with his other half of the mouth looked like it could attack us at any time.

Shamia immediately turned around with her killing knife ready to attack the bear. "H-How?! If you're here... Then... The mastermind!"

"Well, looks like Miss Assassin has figured out. Anyway... I can't say anything about it but..."

Pausing his sentence or in this case, stopping his sentence there, the bear threw a canister onto the ground before it released what it happened to be sleeping gas. Shamia was the first to be effected by it as she had fallen down onto the floor.

As for me, my knees were getting weaker every second as the bear walked towards me with what it sounded like a tiny yet evil laugh.

"Don't worry. I won't immediately turn you into Junko's successor. Well, what would be better than you being a protagonist of your own story? But... I'll have to erase that evil personality of yours to make you a perfect protagonist. Don't worry. Your memories of your life will be intact," said the bear as it took out a funny gun looking flashlight.

Before I could even say anything, a bright flash appeared and it was enough to blind me. And from that point on...

**_My life as the THI CEO and in Copper Canyon stopped there and that was all I could remember before my new story began._ **


End file.
